


You brought a blanket to a Mets game in mid-July

by startofamoment



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Is Cold, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Gina Plays Matchmaker, Jake has a crush, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startofamoment/pseuds/startofamoment
Summary: The crowd erupts in cheers, but he only vaguely registers David Wright’s last play, only halfheartedly claps along, because for the last fifteen minutes he’s been trying to decide whether he should shrug off his blue hoodie and drape it over Amy’s shoulders.A canon compliant pre-relationship fic based on a random throwaway line, feat. Jakey’s gooey feelings and the overthinking that often comes with crushing on somebody.





	You brought a blanket to a Mets game in mid-July

The Mets is playing their best game of the season, Mr. Met signed his cap earlier today, and Captain Holt just bought all of them a round of overpriced drinks – but not even baseball, brushes with fame, or beer can take Jake’s mind off the fact that Amy is shivering-in-her-seat cold.

It’s a nice evening in mid-July, with the slightest hint of a summer breeze cooling the stadium. Apart from Hitchcock, who took his shirt off right after the first inning, they’re all in some form of long-sleeved attire in anticipation of the lower temperatures toward the tail end of the game. Still, despite her wool blend sweater, Amy’s curling in on herself and rubbing her arms for warmth every few minutes. (She’s seated right next to him, so Jake’s hyperaware of every time she does this.)

(Truthfully, he’d probably notice her actions from across the stands. He’s been so much more drawn to her since their little moment at Charles and Gina’s parents’ wedding.)

The crowd erupts in cheers, but he only vaguely registers David Wright’s last play, only halfheartedly claps along, because for the last fifteen minutes he’s been trying to decide whether he should shrug off his blue hoodie and drape it over Amy’s shoulders.

A quick glance in her direction confirms that she is, as she was just seconds ago, still freezing. Jake chews on the inside of his cheek and rehashes his options yet again:

He _could_ lend her his jacket – because, really, he’s in way too many layers, and his plaid button down should still keep him warm through the end of the game, and the back of his neck has been burning since he arrived (late) and found that the only empty seat was beside Amy’s. Also, handing her his jacket definitely isn’t as bad as casually stretching an arm around her, pulling her closer, and warming her with his own body heat. (He _totes_ hasn’t thought about that alternative more than nine times since she first started shivering, no.)

 _Except_ there’s just something about the thought of giving her his jacket that’s so non-platonic, so reminiscent of teenage girls parading around school in their boyfriends’ letterman jackets. If it were perfectly fine for friends to lend friends their coats at times like this, he’s almost certain Terry would have offered up his own ages ago. (Terry loves friendship and is also a perfectly-chiseled human furnace, who probably has no need for constricting outerwear anyway.) The last thing Jake wants is to make things weird between him and Amy, even though the very image of her in his favorite hoodie has him feeling like –

His thoughts are interrupted by a firm kick to the back of his seat. When he turns around sharply, he’s met with the smuggest of grins from Gina. His stomach flips in recognition of the exact look he got when his best friend realized he had a crush on Jenny Gildenhorn (and also when she figured out that he was sort of into Stevie Schillens). Her _knowing_ isn’t really helping him solve his current dilemma, and it’s also just making him wonder whether the entire stadium can tell he has feelings for the amazing, smart, beautiful girl beside him. His cheeks redden a smidge, and he glares at her before turning back to the field with a new resolve to focus solely on whoever is pitching.

He’s _almost_ engrossed in the game when there’s another kick to the back of his seat. Not a second later, the civilian administrator is whispering way-too-loud in his ear: “Hey girl, I think your buddy over there’s feeling kinda chilly. You gonna do anything about that, or should I just tweet someone to get you two on the Kiss Cam?”

His heart nearly leaps out of his chest at that, and he’s pretty much about to wrestle the phone out of her hands, when a gust of wind blows their way. Amy shudders visibly, and suddenly all his worries seem ridiculous because _holy shit!_ She’s going to catch a cold or the flu or some terrible disease if she goes on like this! How could he be such an insensitive idiot?

He’s halfway through unzipping his hoodie, wracking his brain for what he’s actually going to say to her, when Amy starts digging through her ridiculously large purse. He stops what he’s doing and watches her (which really isn’t much different from his daily routine), and something inside him shatters when she pulls out a small blanket. He’s overcome with the strangest mix of embarrassment and relief and disappointment, and a part of him wants to grab the soft fleece from her hands so he can scream into it for the rest of eternity.

Amy must catch him staring because she laughs sheepishly and tucks her hair behind her ears before adjusting the blanket around her. “Is it weird I brought this? I figured it was going to be cold.”

He opens and closes his mouth stupidly then shakes his head and smiles. “Nah, gotta do things Santiago Style, right?”

She beams and turns back to the field, and he’s finally content just watching the game as well. (At least for the next ten minutes or so. He’ll be back to stealing glances at her, praying she doesn’t notice, soon enough.)

Two innings later, when Scully trips (over Gina’s outstretched leg, no less) and spills his extra large soda on Amy’s blanket, Jake doesn’t even think twice about shrugging off his jacket and lending it to his partner. (He _maybe_ hesitates for a quarter of a second, but that’s only because he got some cheese sauce on the front of the hoodie while polishing off his umpteenth serving of nachos earlier.)

The night’s colder than expected, and the thin material of his plaid shirt isn’t as warm as he thought it would be, but seeing her snuggle into his jacket after putting it on makes him all but melt from head to toe.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (@startofamoment) and come chat with me about B99, Jake/Amy, and AUs! ♥


End file.
